Loren vs. Jada
''' Loren vs. Jada '''is the physical altercations between Loren Jordan and Jada Cacchilli. They have the most fights in Season 12, and they have fought 3 times in the show, and once in the reunion. Overview Round 1 Loren, arguing with Jada and getting tired of her being fake and lying about something Jada said about Alexandria, gets angry and starts yelling at Jada. Loren is now very angry because of Jada being fake and lying. The two are separated with Redd taking Loren and keeping her from getting to Jada and Blu and Brittany keeping Jada on the other side of the room and trying to talk to her. Loren then get's through Redd and rushes to Jada, jumping up and knocking Jada in the face. Lauren the starts pushing and punching. Jada is almost to the ground and Loren kicks her. Jada then grabs a hold of Loren's shirt and part of her hair. Loren continues punching and pushing the best she can as Jada continues to get beat up by her. Redd eventually breaks everything up with a little help by security Winner: Loren Round 2 After Jada confronts Aysia, Loren yells and confronts Jada, causing her to enter her room and argue with her. Loren repeatedly demands Jada to leave the bedroom, claiming that she isn't welcome. Jada, being ignorant stays in the room and Loren gets closer yelling " BYE! BYE!!! YOU DONT HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE IN HEA ('here') and the two start chest bumping with Loren pushing Jada back a great deal. The two now by the door, Loren gets fed up and punches Jada with a great amount of strength and it hits her in the face. Loren continues punching Jada in the head, chest and shoulders as Jada throws semi-punches at Loren's stomach and chest. Loren then bodyslams Jada on the bed and headpulling between the two girls start until Redd pulls Loren away Loren then starts to kick Jada and the fight is soon broken up and jada had to go to an hotel. Winner: Loren Round 3 The aftermath of the previous altercation is Jada returning back from the hotel, where she goes into the phone booth to call a cab. Loren, immaturely, stands outside of the booth and mocks her. Jada, however, tries to ignore Loren, she faces Loren's belligerent and argumentative behavior. Loren insists that Jada should come outside to fight her again, but Jada refuses and tries to ignore her once more. Loren goes inside to fight her in the phone booth. Jada stands up and Loren throws her water bottle down, then moving forward and punching Jada in the face. Jada grabs loren´s hair and punches loren in the head once, grasping The Mobile Belle´s hair again. Loren grabs onto Jada´s hair in the process and pushes her in to the wall. Jada grabs Loren's hair and pushes her to the floor and punches Loren in her chest. Loren grabs Jada's hair and the two kick each other with Loren kicking Jada in the stomach as she tugs on The Rough Rhymer´s hair and the fight is broken up by security and Loren´s kicks. Jada attempts to kick Loren but Loren places her feet up against the wall after she is done kicking.. Leaving Jada unable to get anymore hits in whatsoever Winner: Jada Round 4 At the reunion, Loren and Jada get into an argument after Jada loses to Britt. Loren tells Jada to pipe down and asks why Jada's dress has a collar. Jada responds saying that it doesn't matter and Loren running up to attack Jada and then stop by security and Jada still grabbing a hold of Loren's hair and starts to punch away and Loren is pushed back and the 2 are stopped by security . Winner: Jada Videos Category:Fights involving Jada Cacchilli Category:Fights involving Loren Jordan Category:Fights Category:Season Twelve Fights Category:Reunion Fights Category:Opening Fights